


It's Always You I Run To

by KAHULAYAW



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Boys In Love, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin-centric, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta-centric, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Excessive Drinking, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Heavy Drinking, How Do I Tag, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, Platonic Cuddling, Please Don't Hate Me, Please read, Portals, Romantic Cuddling, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Teleportation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vomiting, abilities, and, enjoy, hehe, huhu, one of them have, please, please enjoy, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAHULAYAW/pseuds/KAHULAYAW
Summary: It's been a while since Yuta last saw Sicheng. To put it simply, he misses him. Even in this drunken state of his, Yuta misses Sicheng a lot.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 37





	It's Always You I Run To

**Author's Note:**

> hey! it's been a while. enjoy this short little yuwin thing i wrote. quarantine szn got me so bored that my motivation to write is slowly coming back alive.

yuta coughs, wiping his mouth clean with his sleeve. he smells disgusting. it's the alcohol and the beer and the sweat and the vomit on his clothes that come together to make him smell like the grossest man in the club. he flushes the toilet and watches as all his vomit, or atleast, whatever could make it into the toilet and not on his clothes, goes down the drain. he has a sudden urge to wash his hair right there in the toilet bowl. his more rational mind pulls him out of that idea and gets him to his feet.

he needs to shower. if a shower wasn't possible at the moment, then he atleast needs to sleep. he walks out of the bathroom stall and stares at himself in the mirror. he looks okay. not too bad. his earrings are still all there and the rest of his jewelry is still on him. his clothes are a little ruffled, which would be the only problem about his entire look, except there's vomit all over his white shirt.

the space between his shoulders hurt. he places his hands on the sink counter, leaning forward and applying strain to his back. he groans in relief, letting his head hang low. he really needs to leave. he can't stay here any longer. it's getting a little harder to breathe, and he's starting to feel a little bit scared. he's going to panic if he stays here a minute more. he walks as quickly as he can in his drunken state towards the door of the men's bathroom.

as he touches the handle, he visualises a face, small eyes and high cheekbones, a room, dark gray with white curtains, and words : SICHENG'S ROOM. he pulls the handle and stumbles out of the door.

yuta had gotten used to travelling through doors. he never felt disoriented anymore, no longer felt the weird pull in his stomach that used to almost always make him feel like the contents in his stomach wanted to come back out. tt is a bit harder to travel through a door whenever he's drunk, though. he nearly looses his footing and almost trips on air when he walks through the door and into the new room. he manages to slow himself down, but when he lets go of the door knob he falls loudly to the floor shoulder first.

"fuck," he groans, clutching his shoulder. that was a very bad fall.

"yuta?"

there it was. the voice of an angel.

"sichengie," yuta rolls so he can see the owner of the room.

sicheng is yuta's bestfriend. they've been bestfriends since their first year in college. sicheng was the only one person yuta could trust with his life. he was also the only one who knew how to take care of a drunk yuta the way yuta liked. also, he was the love of yuta's life. but sicheng doesn't know it yet.

"yuta, why didn't you tell me you were out drinking? i could've picked you up or something." sicheng approaches yuta on the floor, carefully nudging him so that he's lying on his back.

yuta shakes his head. "faster to travel." he says. sicheng is also the only one who knows yuta's ability to travel through doors. he recalls the first time he brought sicheng along. yuta had never seen so much vomit coming from a sober person in his entire life.

sicheng sighs. he lifts yuta's head and places it on his lap. "are you feeling better now?" he asks. his fingers find their way into yuta's hair, tangled with some areas damp from sweat. the feeling is soothing, and yura instantly feels so much better. the pain in his shoulder starts to subside.

"a little bit. keep going." yuta murmurs. he just wants to fall asleep.

sicheng silently obeys. his fingers card through yuta's hair, repeatedly combing the strands away to reve yuta's forehead. yuta likes it. truly, only sicheng can take care if him exactly how he likes.

"okay, enough. you have to go shower. i'm not letting you sleep here smelling like that with vomit all over your clothes." sicheng taps yuta's forehead minutes later.

yuta opens his eyes to see that sicheng is already looking at him. sicheng looks very pretty tonight. he looks like he was getting ready for bed.

"don't look at me like that. yes, i was about to sleep, but it's fine. i don't mind taking care of you." sicheng says, squeezing yuta's cheek.

yuta smiles, holding sicheng's hand. "thankyou, sichengie."

after yuta sobers up in the bathroom and comes out fresh and smelling like artificial strawberries and soap, he walks over to sicheng sitting at his desk. sicheng either doesn't notice him or doesn't pay him any attention when he walks out of the bathroom. it isn't a problem for yuta. he walks behind sicheng and wraps his arms around his shoulders.

sicheng used to tense up whenever yuta was being affectionate. now, he leans back, further into yuta's warmth. "are you done? let's go to sleep, yuta." he closes his notebook and puts his pen back into the jar of writing materials to his left.

yuta buries his nose in sicheng's hair. artificial strawberries never smell good unless the smell is on sicheng. "we should, please." he releases sicheng from the loose hug and takes sicheng's hand. yuta leads him to the bed, as if it was his room and not sicheng's.

sicheng climbs on first. he always liked the wall side of the bed. something about his back needing something cold to lean on. yuta settles in close beside him. he tucks the blanket up to their chins. sicheng looks even smaller now that they're lying in bed, where sicheng is most comfortable. his hair is sprawled out on the pillow. as he looks up at yuta, there are stars in his eyes and a twinkle in his smile. his cheekbones are prominent even as he has on only a small smile. the moonlight shines behind him. yuta pulls him in closer until he can rest his chin on sicheng's head.

"thankyou for letting me stay here. and for taking care of me." yuta murmurs. his chest rumbles as he speaks, feels sicheng's body rumble slightly with it.

"you know i'll always take care of you." sicheng says. it's short and simple, but they both know it means a lot.

yuta breathes out deeply. "you're the only one who takes care of me exactly how i want to be taken care of." he admits. it's something he's wanted to tell sicheng for three years now.

he can feel sicheng smile. "i'm glad it's me, then."

"i think," yuta starts. he hugs sicheng tighter, "i think it's because it's you. you're the only one who can take care of me the way i like because it's you who does it. it's perfect because it's you." to any other person, it would sound like yuta was just rambling.

but sicheng knows yuta, and he also knows that yuta was speaking from the heart. "i think you're the only one i like taking care of because it's you, too." sicheng replies. now it's him who can feel yuta smile.

"i love you, sicheng."

it's short and simple. it means so much.

"i've loved you for a while now."

so, so much.

sicheng hugs yuta, holds him a little better. "i've loved you for a while now, too."

it's obvious. the love had always been present. this confession only solidified it, but the love had always been there, from the very beginning.

"thankyou for loving me all these years."

"thankyou for letting me love you."

they fall asleep soundly, to the beat of each other's hearts, and to the rhythm of each other's breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou for reading! i don't think i made it clear enough, but yuta has abilities that let him travel through doors. it's basically some portal teleportation thing that he's had ever since he was a child. this was supposed to be longer because i had a plan to carve an entire world where he discovers his abilities and shit but then ,,,, me a big clown for thinking i Could do that lmaooo so instead , i hope you enjoyed this very short work with no proper world building!!
> 
> please stay safe especially during this covid szn!! always drink water and always wash your hands and do not leave home as much as possible!!
> 
> please check out my other [works!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAHULAYAW/works)  
> [(twitter)](https://twitter.com/PEACHBERRYNANA)


End file.
